prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Colombia
Basics Operators There are 3 major networks in the country: * Claro (formely Comcel) * Movistar * Tigo Une '''(Tigo merged with UNE) Two further providers are only building up a 4G/LTE network and use roaming on other networks for 2G/3G: * '''Avantel * ETB The three major operators share almost 90% of the market, led by Claro with about the half and followed by Movistar and Tigo with about 20% each. MVNOs like Móvil Éxito '''and Virgin Mobile are operating on these networks giving Colombia the largest virtual operator's market in Latin America but at below 10% share. '''UFF Móvil, '''the oldest MVNO in the country, shut down in 2018. '''Bands and Coverage 2G and 3G is on 850 MHz on Claro and Movistar and 1900 MHz on all three majors. 4G/LTE started 2013/4 on 2600 MHz (B7) on Claro and Tigo and 1700 MHz (AWS/B4) on Movistar and Tigo and reaches already most of the population. Anatel and ETB both started a 4G/LTE network only on 1700 MHz (B4) and roam on other networks for 2G/3G. Coverage is very good with all three major providers. Note: only Claro works in Cabo de la Vela/La Guajira. Because it's expensive to call between networks many locals have a SIM card for each of the three providers and swap them out to change networks. Regulations To purchase a phone or SIM you'll need to show identification and proof of address (your hotel is fine). This is supposedly for security but in fact it's to prevent the street vendors from purchasing phones in bulk and competing with the cell phone provider's own centers. There have been cases of identity theft (they will photocopy your documents) so only purchase a cell phone from a provider's official retail outlet. IMEI registration At the end of 2016 the Colombian regulator CRC introduced a mandatory IMEI registration of all devices used with a local operator. You now have to register your IMEI with your carrier or your phone will be blocked. Bringing a phone from abroad to the country, it needs to be added to their whitelist. You don't have to do it when you purchase your SIM card, but you soon start getting SMS from your carrier warning your phone will be blocked after 30 days. Registration is free, but you should have a proof of purchase and your phone should be on their long list of approved phones (Terminales Homologadas). You can check whether your phone is on the list by looking at this CRC website. All operators are required to verify and identify the IMEI phone identity numbers via a whitelist to block mobile phones reported stolen or lost. To find out your 15-digit-IMEI enter *#06#. The registration differs between the operators and is shown further below at each provider. Colombia will not be greylisted, because in Colombia it's not a prerequisite to have your IMEI listed, before you buy a SIM card and it might not concern you when you stay for less than 30 days. However, it's now recommended to bring with you a copy of the invoice of your device to prove ownership, if you want to stay for more than 30 days and use a local SIM card. Taxation Changes in VAT rules in Colombia took effect at the start of 2017 making mobile communications more expensive. In addition to an increase in the general VAT rate from 16% to 19%, the 4% sales tax on voice services will be extended to mobile internet and data services that cost more than COP 44,630 per month. In the following prices all taxes are already included. 'Claro '(formerly Comcel) In 2013 Claro merged with Comcel, dropping the name Comcel. They are now the market leaders in Colombia with the best nationwide coverage and a 48% market share. 4G/LTE on 2600 MHz (Band 7) is available for prepaid in about 200 towns and 28 capitals served by its network: 2G 3G 4G coverage map Availability Their SIM card called Prepago fácil ''can be bought not only in their shops (shop locator), but also at lot of agencies bearing their logo. That's where you can buy top-up vouchers called ''tajetas amigo too. Claro SIMs are available at the Bogota international airport, at the small gift/snack shop just in front of arrivals (turn right as you emerge from the immigration/customs area). Look for the sign "Recarga Minutos". Prices tend to be higher at the airport compared to stores in town. A starter pack for BYOP (Bring your own phone) is called Welcome Package (Paquete de bienvenida). It's promoted at COP 1000 (tax incl.), but can be up to COP 5000. It comes with some start-up goodies. To activate you need to place a chargeable call. Often top-ups are promoted with free data bonuses. You can top-up COP 1,000 to 100,000 giving 1-30 days of validity. You can check credit with *611# and then chose option 4 “Consultas y Servicio” and then option 1 “''Saldo y Numero''”. IMEI registration At purchase or when you get messages you should register the IMEI number of your device. This can be done at a Claro store, in your personal account Mi Claro or calling customer support *611# then 7 followed by 2 when you speak Spanish. Data feature packs Default rate is 169 COP per MB. These data packages are available: You can subscribe to the packages by typing *611# and choose option 1 "paquetes de datos". Packages will auto-renew. To stop it from doing so, text 'SALIR' to 798. Some include Facebook (FB), WhatsApp (WA, no VoIP) and Twitter (TW), not debited from major account. All data off packages is charged with COP 0.2041 per KB. Packages are also on 4G/LTE, where available and up to 12 Mbps. The same packages can be used in tablets and modems too. More info * APN: internet.comcel.com.co * Website: www.claro.com.co Movistar Telefónica acquired the former state-owned Colombia Telecomunicaciones in 2006 and sells it under its brand name of Movistar. It's now the 2nd operator in the country giving good coverage and speed. 4G/LTE has started in 5 main cities – Bogota, Medellin, Cali, Barranquilla and Bucaramanga on 1700 MHz (Band 4) and 77 municipalities. 2G 3G 4G coverage map and was opened for prepaid. Availability The SIM card can be bought in their shops and agencies (locator of sales points). Their standard prepaid plan is called "Plan prepago por segundos" and doesn't have data included. That's where you can buy their top-up vouchers too. Movistar often runs promotions in which they double or triple the face value of a recharge. This mostly applies to online top-ups on their website by credit card. The starter pack called chip is sold for around COP 2,000 COP (tax incl.) but can be discounted or awarded with bonuses in promotions. You can check credit with *611# and options 7 > 1 > 1 for credit and 7 > 1 > 2 for data. IMEI registration You should register your device at the point of purchase by its IMEI number or when you get messages that it will be blocked if not doing so. You can do this at a store or online on a dedicated website in Spanish. Data feature packs If you haven't added a data package, their daily rate will apply: COP 950 for 15 MB until midnight. If you use more data, another COP 950 will be charged. So better add one of these packages: To activate type *611#, go to option 3 "Paq Datos" then option 1 "Cobro Unica Vez" for a one time payment, then choose your plan. Or choose a bundle through your online account. Speed is on 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE and larger packages contain a share for WhatsApp use. More info * APN: internet.movistar.com.co * Username and password: movistar * Website: www.movistar.co 'Tigo Une ' In 2014 the merger of the two smallest networks in Colombia UNE and Tigo was finalized. The new joined network ist marketed mostly under the name of Tigo. They remain the smallest major network in the country with slightly less coverage and 4G/LTE is available for prepaid on 1700 MHz (Band 4): 2G, 3G and 4G coverage maps. Availabililty The SIM card can be bought in their shops (sales points locator) and other agencies. That's where you can buy their top-up vouchers too. They have different prepaid plans, but none of them includes data. So it doesn't matter much for data, which one you buy. The starter pack called chip is sold for around COP 5,000 with some credit, but can be discounted in promotions. Their default plan is called Plan por Segundos'. ''They also sell preloaded chips with a precharged credit of COP 45 000 to 499 000 valid for up to a year. You can check credit with *611# For more data you need to add packages. '''IMEI registration At a Tigo store, through their dedicated website (in Spanish) or by calling customer support *300 choosing option 6 (in Spanish) you can register your IMEI, if you get SMS warnings before being blocked. Data feature packs They offer a huge variety of packages available: Activation is by text to the respective number or by *111#. Only these packages indicated, auto-renew, if not cancelled. All days are counted until midnight. Outside of package use is 12 COP per KB. Packages are on 4G/LTE, where available up to 10 Mbit/s. Some bundles include unlimited Whatsapp (WA) and Facebook (FB) not debited on the data volume. More info * APN: web.colombiamovil.com.co * Website: www.tigo.com.co Avantel Avantel started its 4G/LTE network in 2014 on AWS Band 4 (1700 MHz). All three remaining providers were ordered to supply roaming for 2G and 3G. That's why Anatel has the best 2G/3G coverage, but is limited with their own 4G/LTE to the capital of Bogota: 2G/3G/4G coverage. Availability Their prepaid SIM card can be ordered online to a Colombian postal address or in their stores and sales points (locator). It's for COP 5000 with COP 1000 credit pre-loaded. You can top-up online or with codes for Baloto (lottery) kiosks or in Éxito, Carulla, Surtimax y Super Inter markets. Check balance by *901. IMEI registration When you get warnings about being shut off, you should register your IMEI number on their dedicated website or calling an agent by *350 (in Spanish). Data feature packages Default rate without a package is COP 49 per MB. These packages for data can be added and have a different share for their 2G/3G roaming outside their own coverage area and 4G/LTE mainly in Bogota. Packages can be activated by *990, texting code to 85534 or online by credit card payment. To all packages WhatsApp and Facebook are added for free, but WhatsApp VoIP calls are excluded from this allowance. More info * APN: lte.avantel.com.co * Website in Spanish: https://www.avantel.co/ ETB ETB for Empresa de Telecomunicaciones de Bogotá are only building up a 4G/LTE network on 1700 MHz (AWS band 4) mainly in the Bogota metro area. For 2G and 3G they roam on the network of Tigo. Like Avantel it can't be recommended for travellers to the country as it centers in the capital: Coverage map for 2G/3G roaming and 4G/LTE. Availabilty Their prepaid SIM card is available in their "experience centers" in Bogota (list) and some other places. It's sold for COP 5,000 with the same face value. Their only plan called "Auto Pack Prepago" involves top-ups that directly convert into combo packages. Top-ups can be made online by credit and debit cards. IMEI registration To register your IMEI number (see Basics), visit one of their offices or this dedicated website. Data feature packages Any reload on the Auto Pack plan translates into these combo packs: More info * APN: internetmovil.etb.net.co * Website in Spanish: https://etb.com Virgin Mobile The British Virgin Group started in 2013 as MVNO on the network of Movistar in 2G, 3G and now new on 4G/LTE and has become the largest MVNO in the country with more than 2 million users or a 5% market share. Availability SIM card is available in their agencies: (list at "compra tu SIM"). Reloads at the places on the list called "recarga tu SIM". It is sold for COP 10,000 in all three sizes and has the same credit preloaded. The SIM needs to be activated online. They have a strict limit of 10 GB FUP per month. IMEI registration To register your IMEI number (see Basics) you can text the word EQUIPO to 456, dial *111 option 1 then 2 or call customer service by *111 option 9. Data feature packs The have these data packages called "bolsa de datos": Packages must be booked online on your customer account or may be activated via *111# menu. Additionally, they sell bundles for WhatsApp, Facebook and Instagram. More info * APN: web.vmc.net.co * Website in Spanish: http://www.virginmobile.co Móvil Éxito The Colombian retail group Exito started its own MVNO in 2013 on the Tigo network in 2G, 3G and 4G/LTE. Availability SIM card is available in all markets of the biggest retail group called Éxito, Carullo and Surtimax ''(sales points). It's sold for COP 5,000. An ID is needed to buy the SIM card. Recharges of COP 1,000 to 100,000 can be made there and at a lot of more shops too. They are valid for 60 days. Check credit by *3333#. '''IMEI registration' You need to register your IMEI number or your phone will be blocked after about 30 days. This can be done through their dedicated website or calling customer support. Data feature packs These packages are on 4G/LTE too where available: Activate by calling *999. More info * APN: movilexito.net.co * Website in Spanish: http://www.movilexito.com Category:America Category:9/18 Category:Claro Category:Virgin Mobile Category:Tigo Category:Movistar